How Light Carries On Endlessly by Citigirl13 TRADUCTION
by Alyssia HeartBeats
Summary: Même après que les étoiles meurent, leurs lumières continuent de se voir des années après. (Ou, comment le camp des 100 a guérit) Post 02x16
1. Chapter 1

How Light Carries On Endlessly by Citigirl13

* * *

 **Disclamer** : Je ne possède pas The 100 ou aucun des personnages, je ne possède pas la chanson et les paroles de _Saturn_ par Sleeping At Last, ou encore même cette histoire. Pour faire simple, je ne fais que traduire cette magnifique histoire écrite par Citigirl13

* * *

Même après que les étoiles meurent, leurs lumières continuent de se voir des années après. (Ou, comment le camp des 100 a guérit) Post 02x16

* * *

 _You taught me the courage of stars before you left._

 _How light carries on endlessly, event after death.  
_ _With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.  
_ _How rare and beautiful it is to even exist._

Sleeping At Last, _Saturn_ (1)

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Elle lui fait un câlin et il sent quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur. Il ne veut pas la laisser partir, ne peut pas agir, ne peut pas penser. Il veut l'attraper et la traîner jusqu'au camp. Il ne la connaissait pas avant l'Arch, mais maintenant il ne peut s'imaginer une vie sans elle : se disputer avec elle, parler avec elle, peut-être même rigoler avec elle, ce petit sourire qui plisse son visage.

Elle s'éloigne de lui, et il la laisse partir.

(Il ne s'est jamais autant détester d'avoir prit cette décision.)

Quand à elle, elle essaye de ne pas sentir son odeur à lui. Le plus loin elle s'éloigne du camp, le plus fort est son odeur : cette odeur de terre qui lui appartient, cette odeur lui rappelle sa première nuit sur terre. Elle pense à la façon dont son corps l'a enveloppé quand ils se sont fait un câlin, quand il l'a tenu près de lui – la dernière fois qu'elle s'est sentie en sécurité.

Elle sent quelque chose se froisser à l'intérieur, comme une fracture à l'intérieur de son corps. Cela l'arrête presque, il est difficile pour elle de respirer – mais elle met un pied devant l'autre, et continue de mettre de la distance entre elle et les personnes qu'elle aime.

(C'est la seule façon.)

* * *

(1) _Tu m'as appris le courage des étoiles avant de partir.  
_ _Comment la lumière continue sans fin, même après la mort.  
_ _À bout de souffle tu as expliqué l'infini.  
_ _À quel point c'est rare et beau de seulement existé._

* * *

 **Un review serait grandement apprécié, aussi bien par moi que par l'auteur :)**

Love, Alyssia


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Je ne possède toujours rien

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

* * *

Au début, ce sont ses fantômes qu'elle voit.

Tout autour d'elle est gris. Le ciel, les feuilles, l'herbe, la rivière – tout cela manque de couleur, et pour ses yeux d'artiste, cela fait mal. Mais elle ne se pose pas de questions. Elle ne pense pas pouvoir dessiner de nouveau. Cette chose à l'intérieur d'elle qui pouvait faire apparaître des images, qui aspirait à prendre un crayon et esquisser les images qu'elle avait en tête, était partit, et elle ne pense pas pour le retrouver. Elle pense à la fille qu'elle était, dans l'espace, imaginant ce que la Terre pouvait être elle frissonne.

* * *

Il se cache dans l'ombre au début, quelque chose qu'elle ne remarque presque pas. Elle jette des coups d'œil de temps en temps, mais parfois pense qu'il s'agit d'un Terrien, elle se demande s'ils son toujours en pays avec son peuple. Bellamy aurait sûrement -

Elle ne peut s'arrêter à temps. Penser à lui – à eux – est devenu une seconde nature pour elle.

Elle réalise que c'est lui quand elle se réveille une nuit. Pour des raisons évidentes, elle n'est pas rester dans le vaisseau – elle sait que cela aurait été le premier endroit où ils l'auraient chercher. Par ailleurs, le vaisseau... d'une certaine façon c'est la maison pour elle. Si elle y va, elle ne pense pas pouvoir être capable de partir. Elle est donc dans une petite grotte, à peine capable de s'allonger complètement par terre, quand elle finit par le voir.

Il est juste devant elle.

Son cœur fait un saut dans sa poitrine, elle sait qu'elle devient folle quand elle pense qu'il est réel. Elle l'a tué, a eu son sang en dessous de ses ongles pendant des jours. Elle pensait s'être débarrasser de lui.

Son sourire se moque d'elle.

* * *

C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. Après tout ce qu'elle à fait, elle n'a aucun droit d'être dans le camp avec les autres : aucun droit d'apprécier un verre en soirée, aucun droit de se sentir fière de la société qui a été créé, aucun droit d'être aimé. Elle avait tué plus de personne qu'elle ne pouvait compter. Elle ne peut pas simplement s'en sortir. Il devait avoir un châtiment pour ça, une peine, une condamnation. Aucun membre de son peuple ne la mettrait en prison, elle devait donc le faire elle même.

(Sa prison est dans son esprit. Le souvenir constant de ce qu'elle avait fait, des vies qu'elle a prit – c'était son châtiment.)

* * *

Un jour, elle erre dans un village Terrien. Elle est fatiguée, en manque de sommeil, elle ne réalise même pas où elle est avant d'avoir parcouru un bon quart du village. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Une part d'elle est curieuse de savoir se qu'ils vont faire.

Au début le silence se fait, comme si elle était au milieu d'un ouragan. Elle ne regarde personne ses yeux fixent un point au loin devant elle. Son menton est levé. Un brouhaha chuchoté apparaît, elle sert les poings. S'ils attaquent elle est morte.

Mais ils ne le font pas.

Ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir quitter le village depuis cinq minutes qu'elle commence à courir.

(Elle s'interroge sur son désir de vivre.)

(Elle se demande pourquoi elle le mérite.)

* * *

Elle n'est pas surprise quand Lexa apparaît. Elle dépeçait un lapin et le cuisinait, le retournant afin d'être sûr qu'il était prêt à être mangé, même si, au final, elle jetterait une grande majorité de son repas. Elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit Lexa approcher. La jeune femme s'assoit à côté d'elle. Clarke fait bien attention à s'éloigner de quelque centimètres.

''Bonjour Clarke.''

Elle ne répond pas.

''Je suis impressionnée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais survécu, encore moins réussit à libérer ton peuple.''

 _Seulement trente neuf_. Voulu répondre Clarke. Le reste d'entre eux est mort là-bas. Sans compter les personnes qu'elle avait tué : les personnes qui avaient aidé ses amis les enfants qui n'avaient aucune idée de se qu'il se passait, les mères et pères qui auraient prient leurs places sans hésiter.

''Pourquoi as-tu décidé de ne pas rester avec ton peuple ?''

 _Parce qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne peut effacer._

''Je ne sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes décisions Clarke. Mais j'ai choisis de sauver mon peuple.''

''Tu as laissé mon peuple se faire torturer et tuer – moi y compris. J'ai tué Finn-'' Sa voix se casse légèrement, et elle ne peut le supporter, pas devant Lexa, qui ne mérite rien venant d'elle. Elle se tourne, voit Finn bouger derrière les arbres. Elle tourne son dos à Lexa. ''Je l'ai tué pour notre alliance. Tu as fait de sa mort quelque chose d'inutile. Et il était _tout_ sauf inutile.''

Lexa ne fait que la regarder, et Clarke veut hurler. Elle veut qu'elle montre de l'émotion, qu'elle ne se cache pas derrière cette façade de Commander.

''Les choses changent lors des batailles Clarke,'' dit-elle finalement. '' J'aurais été un mauvais leader si je n'avais pas libéré mon peuple. J'aurais risqué des vies pour sauver le tien. Je ne pouvais pas le faire.''

Au fond d'elle Clarke le sait. Clarke sait que Lexa a fait ce qu'elle avait a faire. Elle aime penser qu'elle, Clarke Griffin, ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme cela qu'elle _se soucierait_ des autres. Mais, elle n'aurait jamais pensé tuer des innocents et pourtant elle en avait tué plein.

Elle ne sait pas se qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été à la place de Lexa.

Le jeune femme se lève. ''Je vais à Polis dans quelques jours,'' murmure-t-elle. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le visage de Clarke. ''Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? Tu peux représenter ton peuple.''

Si elle part avec Lexa elle sait qu'elle finira dans son lit. Cela pourrait apaiser quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, apaiser la bête qui y est libre. Mais elle se souvient des mots d'Octavia, et connaît la réalité : Lexa est mauvaise pour elle. La bête à l'intérieur d'elle a seulement été encouragé pas Lexa, la bête que ne se souci de personne, qui ne protège pas son peuple. Qui choisit qui vit et qui meurt, qui ne réalise pas que _chaque_ vie compte.

''Au revoir Lexa,'' dit-elle. Elle ne la regarde même pas.

Elle sent le hochement de tête plus qu'elle ne le voit. ''Au revoir Clarke,'' dit-elle, et elle sait que ce sera la dernière fois qu'elles se voient.

(Quand elle apprend que Lexa est morte, des années plus tard, elle la pleure, cette fille qui n'a jamais fait passer l'amour en premier. Elle espère qu'elle a trouvé le bonheur. Elle souhaite lui avoir dit cela.)

* * *

Elle fait son deuil.

Des enfants qui sont venir avec elle sur terre. Des personnes de Mount Weather. Ceux qui ont été tué par le missile. Wells. Charlotte. Anya. Atom. Fox. Son père. Finn. Il y en a tellement qu'elle ne peut pas tous les compter.

''Pourquoi es-tu là ?'' grogne-t-elle. Finn est assit à l'opposé d'elle, les mains jointes. La crachin de la pluie la trempe mais, lui est parfaitement sec.

''Tu sais pourquoi.''

La tête de Clarke se redresse brusquement. ''Tu parles maintenant ?''

Il hoche la tête, une fois. ''Il semblerait que tu es besoin de conseil.''

Ses dents grincent. ''Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille.''

''Je ne peux pas faire ça.''

''Pourquoi pas ?''

''Parce que tu es sur la mauvaise voie Clarke. Ta place est avec notre peuple.''

''Bellamy prendras soin d'eux.''

''Tu sais très qui je pense être le meilleur chef.'' Son sourire se déforme, c'est plus une grimace. ''Même si Bellamy est doué. Je dois admettre cela. Il a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eux.''

''Finn-''

''Certain d'entre nous peuvent survire sur la Terre. Certains ne le peuvent pas. J'ai peut-être un coeur pur mais, cela n'est pas suffisant ici. Seul des personnes comme Bellamy peuvent nous guider. Seul des personnes comme toi.''

''J'ai tué-''

''Et tu as sauvé des personnes aussi.''

''J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation.'' Elle se leve, écrase la braise humide du pied. Elle le regarde et dit les mots qui le feront partir. ''L'amour est une faiblesse.''

Il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un Basset Hound quand il la regarde. ''Je suis désolé de t'avoir appris cela.''

Elle court.

* * *

 **Pensez un laissez un review ;)**


End file.
